kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Saori
Appearance Despite having average brown hair and drear clothing, Saori has bright blue eyes that are usually full of happiness or curiosity. (She does not wield a sword). She often has a mischievous expression on her face. Her hair is messy, nigh on uncontrollable. Personality Despite her tough past, Saori remains upbeat and cheerful, giving away no hint that she has suffered beyond her eight years of existence. She is resourceful and inventive after living in the slums, and has a sly streak. She is cautious of new people but won't hesitate to be friendly to them if she doesn't suspect anything of them. However, a part of her psyche is tinged with the emotions of attackers and power-users that have crossed her path, and there are occasional hints that there is more to Saori than meets the eye... Background Saori was born to parents in the city of Daiya Chiri three years after the Incident occurred. Her father had worked near the factory that was targeted by the Shinsekai and was infected with Daiya Syndrome, becoming a carrier. However, he did not know that at the time his wife was travelling through the area and also was infected. The fact that both of her parents were carriers meant that the possibility of their bearing an infected child was extremely high. Unbeknownst to her initially, they had a first child who died a month after birth because its body couldn't cope with the Syndrome. Their second child, Kinji, was born a year after the Incident and turned out to have powers- he was pyrokinetic. While his first few years were normal, punctuated by the odd incident of things catching alight (usually when the child laughed), when Saori was born, the sibling became jealous. When Saori was older, he fell in with a bad group of friends and as a result often argued with his parents. However, he gained control over his powers and usually used them to threaten his parents. One day, when a particularly violent argument got out of control, Kinji used his powers for evil- he shot fire at his parents. Saori, who had seen him use it to set things in the house on fire, was shocked. Suddenly something in her snapped and she jumped in front of them. There was an odd noise, like a projectile hitting an iron sheet, and the fire fizzled out two feet in front of Saori. She opened her eyes to see that nothing had happened. Her parents looked surprised but before they could comment, Kinji threw another fireball at them. Again it fizzled out. He grew extremely angry at this and stormed out of the house. Saori felt a sudden burst of rage and threw a short temper tantrum before passing out. When she came to, she cried and apologised to her parents for the tantrum, not knowing where the sudden anger had come from. Her parents were simply relieved that neither she nor they were unhurt. It was then that Saori discovered that she also had Daiya Syndrome. Progressive sibling arguments demonstrated that she had the power to stop attacks, almost like nullifying other powers. A few months after she turned five, Saori and her parents were in an area near their house- they lived in a poorer area as her parents were always working to support her and her brother. While they were shopping, the sounds of fighting reached their ears, shortly followed by Kinji, who had left home a year ago, running towards them. He paused by Saori and a man appeared, attacking Kinji with supernatural powers. However, Saori's nullification worked automatically, blocking the attacks. Kinji proceeded to use her as a shield while burning the man. However, the Shinsekai had found out about the fight and quickly appeared to kill the troublemaker who had provoked a Yariling. They came in, guns blazing, without regard for civilians and innocents. Saori's parents were hit with bullets, as was Kinji and the Yariling. The Yariling was instantly killed, Kinji was hit in the leg and managed to escape and the Shinsekai left the scene. Saori was hit in the chest and her parents were riddled with bullets. All Saori could do was cry weakly for help. Luckily, someone heard it and the passerby revealed themself to be someone with Daiya Syndrome- their power was luckily healing. However, Saori's nullification thwarted his attempt to save her parents. She managed to crawl away from them, hoping that if she was further away it would work. Unfortunately, his powers didn't work either on her or her parents, and he called for medical help. Saori briefly felt a wave of anger rush over her before she fainted from lack of blood. Saori awoke in hospital with a scar over her heart- the bullet managed to stop short of it and she survived. She was informed that her parents were dead, her brother missing. Also, a doctor had seen her power take effect when the Yariling attempted to heal her and put her on a list for experimentation. But Saori managed to escape and ran back to the remains of what had been her house. Her brother had come back to burn it and destroy anything that could be used to trace him. A broken Saori slept in the ruins of it that night, the ashes and dust still falling on her as she rested. In the morning, she awoke completely covered in grey. Laying there, she wondered what to do. She would eventually die without food or shelter, and she decided to go to the slums of Daiya Chiri. She survived there as her will to live was strong, only occasionally getting in trouble. She encountered a few Yariling and learned several things about her power- it was involuntary and she couldn't turn it off or on, or even control it. Also, it only worked when she was attacked directly or indirectly, or if the target was within her personal space. She began to blame herself for her parents' death as she had interfered with the healing, and she discovered that a side-effect of the power was that she somehow was tinged with the emotion that the user was feeling when she nullified their attack- thus explaining why after Kinji's angry argument and fireball, she had felt angry, and why after the Yariling had targeted Kinji and been provoked, she felt his anger. These shreds of their emotions, usually negative, remained in her psyche. However, her will to survive was strong enough to keep her alert and keep up with slum life. Abilities Agility and Stamina: As a slum child, Saori has had to avoid trouble and run away after stealing food enough that her agility and stamina are decent. Dexterity: Saori has been a pickpocket and even resorted to stealing food from a shop. As a result, she can perform sleight-of-hand tricks and her hand-eye coordination is above average. Nullification Any Yariling who targets her with their power will have their attack nullified. Also, if Saori is directly in the path of an attack or power, it will be nullified. Finally, anything targeted within 3 feet of her (her personal space) will be nullified. Also, the emotion of the attacker at the moment when they use their power is temporarily imprinted on Saori, often making her react to it and expressing that same emotion. This fades, but remains in a part of her psyche. However, even if the power is positive or helpful, it is nullified, making this power a blessing and a curse.